


Five things I miss about you

by olicitystereklover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicitystereklover/pseuds/olicitystereklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what Connor misses about Oliver after Oliver finds out that Connor slept with Pax</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things I miss about you

The first thing he noticed was the smell. The smell that he had on him leaving the apartment in the morning, it was gone. It was a mixture of sex and what he thought to be Oliver’s cologne, but never figured out what that sweet, sweet smell came from. If Connor didn’t have to take a shower to go to school, and oh how he was tempted to just skip showering the days he spent the night at Oliver’s, and keep the smell on him as a reminder.

It was the first of many things that he noticed that was gone.

Missing his touch had taken just two days after being thrown out of Oliver’s apartment. It had come after a long day being at the office, and the one place that Connor wanted to go, he could no longer go there. He needed to be touched, not even in a sexual way. He needed to feel Oliver’s arms around him, his hands running down his back as he placed soft kisses against his neck. Connor knew a restless night was coming, and ended up throwing his phone against the wall after staring at it for minutes too long wanting to call Oliver and try to make it up to him. 

There are times taste has to be required. There was a lot things in life that Connor didn’t like the taste of, but Oliver was one that he liked the best. Maybe that should have been a sign from the beginning, that he would kiss him out of the blue to get just a small taste of him. That kind of addiction doesn’t go away very quickly, the taste never really fades from his head. If only he could just get one more time.

Oliver’s voice was etched into his memory, not the same way that his taste was, but he could only remember the last words he said. The tone in his voice, the disappointment on his face while playing the recording. He knew he had screwed up big time, that him and Oliver wasn’t just sex.. but it didn’t stop him from having sex with Pax. He was a fucking idiot, and he deserved not to hear Oliver’s voice one more time.

As the door opened, with Oliver standing in front of him having just gotten out of bed, he couldn’t help but brighten up even if everything that went wrong in the night before. He needed to see him, before he completely went crazy.


End file.
